Bubble
See BFDI wiki for detailed canon info. Bubble is a female contestant in Battle for Dream Island and the main tritagonist. She was on the Squishy Cherries. Bubble has a strange way of talking. She replaces some vowels with "oi" sounds (e.g. "Leafy" becomes "Loify", "sorry" becomes "soirry", "oh no" becomes "oh noio", and "scared" becomes "scoired"), giving her a unique "Goiky" accent. She was qualified for Season 2 with 556 votes, but because of her absence at the announcing of the competition due to being popped by Flower, she was disqualified. However, in Episode 3, she was brought back by Pencil and Match but was disqualified again in Episode 5e. 'Fan fiction' [[Object RPG|'Object RPG']] In Object RPG, she is one of the first characters available. She is a weak character, only starting with a below average 8HP. However, it gets better very fast. She also packs a punch. 'Moveset' *'Level 1 -' Charged Punch. She punches the opponents, dealing 3 - 5 HP. It has no additional effects. *'Level 3 -' Sabotage Blow. She pops herself, creating an explosion, that deals 6 - 7 HP to opponents and 2 - 3HP to allies. This, however, kills her. It is a good move to use when she is on low health. 'Names' * Bailey Kendrick (Opinduver) * Beatrice Kunze (KittyFan2004) * Beatrice Frederiksen (NLG343) * Barina De Bruyn (Tamagoyaki) * Blair Watterson (WhiteMatilda16) * Brandy Robb (TMNTfan2416) * Brenda Innes (Ze Tossere) * Bubble X. Benson (Jonah Wilson and ClassDojo) * Belinda Ryan * Brianna Sellanson (Afterlifeinthelimelight) * InstantWord (iaminstantword, for YouTube channel) * Bailey (ScribbledEggs) * Brittney Bubbles (TheGamerAlex2004) * Betty Bell (Leafy is awsome) * Briana Hyzeir (ImFictionalAdmin) * Britney Lohan (ZanyWays217) * Bubb Bailey J. Andrews (BattleForBFDIFan4) * Brianna Suds (Hanjax70) * Brynn Ian Jackson (BalloonFanThatBoialt) 'Birthdates' * April 29, 2004 (ScribbledEggs) * August 12, 2003 (WhiteMatilda16) * January 30, 1992 (Opinduver) * July 12, 1992 (treyelevators) * March 29, 1999 (KittyFan2004) * May 27, 2001 (NLG343) * July 23, 1989 (Tamagoyaki) * November 3, 1985 (Ze Tossere) * July 6, 2000 (Afterlifeinthelimelight) * June 23, 2007 (iaminstantword) * November 15, 2002 (TheGamerAlex2004) * January 18, 2006 (leafy is awsome) * September 13, 2001 (ZanyWays217) * March 31, 2006 (BattleForBFDIFan4) * December 6, 2010 (Asterlogouploader) * May 4, 2005 (U4Again) * February 22, 2000 (Hanjax70) * June 4, 1995 (24) (BalloonFanThatBoialt) * May 12, 2023 (EvanVizuett) 'Where Bubble Is From' * Dublin, Ireland (Opinduver) * Charleston, South Carolina (KittyFan2004) * Fredrikstad, Norway (Moved to Denver, Colorado at age 5) (NLG343) * Pietermaritzburg, South Africa (Tamagoyaki) * Los Angeles, California (TMNTfan2416, treyelevators) * New York City, US (WhiteMatilda16) * Edinburgh, Scotland (Ze Tossere) * Toronto, Canada (afterlifeinthelimelight) * Asia * Hana, Hawaii (Moved to Goiky at age 5 to compete in BFDI) (Foobar2918) * Auckland, New Zealand (Moved to Goiky at age 9 to compete in BFDI) (Hanjax70) * Objectpolis (EvanVizuett) 'Ethnicity' * Scottish, Belgian, and Norwegian (Ze Tossere) * Irish (Opinduver) * Greek and Swedish (KittyFan2004) * Norwegian (NLG343) * White South African and Indigenous Australian (Tamagoyaki) * Australian (WhiteMatilda16) *Australian Goikyperson? *Scottish, Swedish, Norwegian, Finnish (afterlifeinthelimelight) 'Nationality' * Scottish (Ze Tossere) * Irish (Opinduver) * American (KittyFan2004) * Norwegian-American (NLG343) * South African-Australian (Tamagoyaki) * American-Australian (WhiteMatilda16) *Australian Goikyperson? *Canadian (afterlifeinthelimelight) *New Zealander (Hanjax70) BFAH Bubble was a contestant that played very well, despite being popped a lot. She got 3rd, like in BFDI, and got a shack. Trivia * Bubble is the first ever contestant to create an alliance and is the founder of her alliance overall. ** Though, she has been demoted two times, which were in Getting Teardrop to Talk and Questions Answered. * Bubble was thought to be unintelligent by Pencil and Match until she managed to count to more than three without being popped. * Bubble died numerous times (100+). * Bubble is the first character to be killed and revived, in episode 1. * Bubble is one of the 2 BFDI contestants to not have a brain. The other one being Eraser. * She first died in all seasons, except for season 2. * She would easily die when fighting Blue Ball Gallery Bubble Icon.png BBFDI-Bubble.png Bubble newdesign.png Bubble weird face 1.png Bubble freakedout.png Awesomebubblethatisawesome.png BubbleYesh.png Bubble-1396664902.png Bubble Pose.png Bubble's_epic_pose_thingy.png Bubble.png|bubuel Bubble_pose.png Bubble-3.png Bubble Pose SSO.png Bubble ML.png Bubble U.png Bubble H.png Bubble N.png Bubbleposebfsc.png Bubble-1.png Bubble-0.png BubblePose.png Bubble with shadow.png Bubble (OC Pose).png|Happy Bubble Bubbley.png Bubble Pose BFUM.png Bubble (New BFCK Pose 2).png Bubble-1454154944.png 25. Bubble.png Yoylebubble.png Bubble freakedout.png Bubble's Sign Up.jpg Battle For Dream Island Bubble.png New Bubble Pose.png SmashBubble.png Bubble plush.png Bubble's_Body.png Metal_bubble_body.png Bubble pose (enzo).png Bubble (OLD).png Bubble just standing around.png Bubble_9.png Bubble_11.png|Sad Bubble Bubble_reading.PNG Bubble's_ugly_face_pose_remake.png Bubble (1).png Bubble_4.png Bubble_5.png Bubble_7.png Bubble_8.png Bubble_10.png Bubble_wird_ep_23 h.png Weird_Metal_Bubble.PNG Bubble_6-1.png Bubble_ohno.png 1475090527970.png 10. Bubble.png Bubble's Pose (OM).PNG Bubble-1489953797.png WOW Bubble New Pose.png Ice Cube, Ruby, Pencil, Match, Book and Bubble (Freesmart).PNG WOW Bubble Pose.png bubbleposeyeh.png Bubble (Object Ultraverse Pose).png Bubble New Pose for Object Ultraverse.png Bubble New Pose for Object Ultraverse (Version 2).png MetalBubble.png Bubble IDFB.png Double bubble.png Bubble-1454154944.png Bubble ML.png WOW Bubble New Pose.png New Bubble Pose.png 210px-Bubble Icon.png WOW Bubble Pose.png VOTE FOR BUBBLE!!!.png 121. Bubble.png Bubble eliminated.png Object Reactions 2.PNG Bubble TeamIcon.png|Icon OLDbubble.png 1479039290270.png Bubble's_asset.png|bub boi Bubble_Crying.jpg Screenshot_2019-06-25-23-30-44.png|Bubble's Eyes Popped And She Dead And Bottle Says "And Bubble Is Dead" 20190630 211703.gif IIWiki.png Metal Bubble.png OLDbubble.png|Bubble from Early BFDI Names in other languages *فقاعة (faqaea) - Arabic *泡沫 - Chinese *Bulle - French *Blase - German *kúla - Icelandic *Bolla - Italian *バブル - Japanese *버블 - Korean *Gelembung - Malay *Bańka - Polish *Bolha - Portuguese *Balonas-Romanian *Пузырек/Пузырь / Бабл - Russian *Burbuja - Spanish *ฟองสบู่ - Thai *Baloncuk - Turkish *Bong bóng - Vietnamese *בועה - Hebrew *Bubbel - Dutch *Mboilgeog - Irish Category:Females Category:BFDI Category:Constantly Dies Category:Squishy Cherries Category:The Freesmarters Category:Appeared in Bfdi is the best's Voting Tournament Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Arms and Legs Category:Alliance Category:Pencil's Alliance Category:Bubble Wand Fans Category:BFDIA Category:IDFB Category:Iance Category:Battle for BFDI Category:BFB Category:Female Category:Scottish Characters Category:British Characters Category:Irish Characters Category:Norwegian Characters Category:American Characters Category:German Characters Category:South African Characters Category:Australian Characters Category:Canadian characters Category:1980's births Category:1990's births Category:2000's births Category:Contestants Category:Derederes Category:Freesmart Category:Israeli Characters Category:Filipino Characters Category:New Zealand Characters Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Jewish characters Category:2020's births Category:Jacknjellify's War of The Worlds (EvanVizuett) Category:Cute Category:Sometimes Ugly